


he didn't see it coming

by qcumbers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (not explicit tho), Asexual Kozume Kenma, I'm trying to read, Kenma not a fan of sex Kozume, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, and kenma is like, lev and hina fuck beside kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qcumbers/pseuds/qcumbers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: ot3 in which one is asexual and the other two fuck beside the ace one</p>
<p>I'm hilarious/im so sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	he didn't see it coming

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this is horrible
> 
> its rated M because i don't necessarily describe in detail, but it happens  
> also swearing

Kenma sighed, bringing the fresh cup of jasmine tea he had just made into his, Shoyou, and Lev’s bedroom. The younger two weren’t here currently, so Kozume was all alone for the time being. If he was being honest, Kenma was glad that they weren’t there, because if they were, they would be pestering the eldest of the three constantly for attention. It was nice to finally have some free time for himself, to be able to enjoy tea and a fresh, new book in peace. Just as he sat down, put his glasses on, and cracked the book open, it seemed, the front door burst open down the hall. Hushed whispers that Kozume couldn’t make out were exchanged, and the voices grew louder. Loud, heavy footsteps clambered towards the closed bedroom door. Kenma sighed, looking towards the door, waiting for it to open. But it wasn’t. Not quite. Instead, a body was pushed against it, a loud thud to be heard from Kenma’s end. Muffled, panted breaths and giggles were on the other side. The one against the door seemed to be clawing at the door to try to find the handle, and when he finally did, the door was whipped open to reveal the intruders: Lev and Shoyou.  _ I never would have guessed _ , Kenma thought sarcastically, looking at his dishevelled boyfriends.

“Hello,” he said, looking over his glasses. Hinata’s shirt was open, and there were noticeable marks dotting his neck and collarbone. Lev’s usually rather neat silver hair was ruffled and messy, his green eyes burning into Hinata lustfully. Shoyou’s face was bright scarlet, his hair messier than usual. Kenma looked back to Lev, who was pulling off Shoyou’s shirt. They both reeked of alcohol.

“You two seem pretty busy. Would you like me to leave?” Kenma asked politely, folding his hands in his lap.

“Hey, Ken-Ken.. No, you’re fine,” Lev slurred, pulling off his own shirt, then pushing Shoyou, who was panting heavily, down onto the bed. “We’ll just use this half of the bed..” The ginger wrapped his arms around Lev, kissing him feverishly. 

_ Ken-Ken?  _ Kenma carefully grabbed his tea, taking a sip, then grabbed the book to begin reading again. It was quite a challenge to read when every word read was interrupted by Hinata or Lev gasping or moaning. But Kenma still dug his nose into the book and continued reading. A little bit of time passed where Kozume was able to tune out his boyfriends, but then the bed began shaking, so he looked over. Shoyou was on his back, fisting the sheets as Lev was pushing himself inside of Hinata.

“Lovely,” Kenma murmured, sighing. He looked down at Lev’s unprotected junk, narrowing his eyes. “Next time, use a condom, you idiot.”

“Whatever,” he breathed, reaching down and gently stroking Shoyou’s face as he began to thrust into him.

Kenma turned back to his book.

“Ah- Lev!”

He should’ve seen this coming, really. No pun intended.

“F-fuck, Shoyou-”

Kozume sighed again, running a hand through his hair. He tried his hard to ignore it all. The moans, the pants, the groans and grunts. When Hinata came, then Lev, Kenma thought it was finally over. But no. They took a minute or so break, then Lev flipped Shoyou onto his hands and knees, then pushed right back in again with the same vigor as before.

Shoyou seemed to be louder this time. Must’ve been sensitivity? The redhead would constantly cry out things such as “fuck, Lev!” or “harder!” The bed quaked beneath them, sounding dangerously squeaky.  _ If they break the bed, I’ll slaughter them..  _

Shoyou let out a loud scream, his hands clawing wildly at the bedframe as he came. Lev came soon after him.

“Are you two done?” Kenma asked, setting his book down.

“Mm.. yeah,” Shoyou murmured, eyes half-lidded.

“Don’t you dare go to sleep until you don’t smell like sex,” Kenma grumbled. “Get you nasty sweaty bodies into the shower, you sinners.”

“But Kenma..” Lev whined, eyes droopy. “We’re so _ tired _ ..”

“Shut up and wash yourselves you horny shits.”

“Fine,” Shoyou mumbled. “Lev, get out of me.”

Lev grumbled something, then obliged, pulling out of Hinata, then helping him walk to the bathroom.

Kenma sighed, then checked what page he was on. He was on page five.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my [tumblr](http://ackersin.tumblr.com)
> 
> thanks again Toby, for convincing me to write this and being so pumped up about it!! I love you! 
> 
> This is his [tumblr](http://purinheddokenma.tumblr.com)


End file.
